Grim (Billy and Mandy)
Summary Grim is the main protagonist of the cartoon series The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. After losing to the kids at limbo, he is forced to be their best friend for all of eternity, much to his chagrin. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A. Low 2-C, likely''' much higher''' with the Reaper's Scythe via reality warping Name: Grim Origin: The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Gender: Male Age: At least 137,000 (Was a kid when the Neanderthals roamed the Earth) Classification: The Grim Reaper, Master of the Forces of Life and Death, Billy and Mandy's best friend, Underfist member, Kids Next Door member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Reality Warping, Scythe Proficiency, Time Travel, Teleportation, Flight, Creation, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 7. Outlived time and did not age a bit, can still talk after having all of his bones fallen apart, can regenerate from his injuries within a short timeframe, such as his head blowing up and being shredded to pieces), Regeneration (Mid-High. Instantly healed from a large explosion that turned him to ashes. Can reconstitute himself after turning into a puddle), Durability and Regeneration Negation (Anything that his scythe cuts will never grow back), BFR (Sent a kid to a dimension of eternal suffering and torment just for shooting a spitball at him), Can extend longevity of others and grant them immortality, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Magic, Summoning (can summon his scythe if it's stolen or if he loses it), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can control how long someone can live with his hourglass. If it breaks, the target will die), Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (In the form of energy beams and energy deflection), Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness, Resurrection, Fusionism, Acid Manipulation (with the Primordial Ooze), Resistance to Death (Heard the death cry of a cricket several yards away. Being the grim reaper renders him immune to death), Fear Manipulation (In Big Boogie Adventure, fear-based magic did nothing to scare him, as he claims to "live his worst nightmare every day with Billy and Mandy"), Mind Control, Regeneration Negation (Reattached his head to his body after having it sliced off by his scythe), Disease Manipulation (In Wrath of the Spider Queen, he was not affected by the spider pox virus that infected all of Endsville) and Extreme Cold (Was not phased in the slightest from the cold temperatures of the Himalayas); minor resistance to poison (Survived getting stabbed multiple times by a giant venomous scorpion. The next morning, he woke up without suffering from the venom's aftereffects, although he did experience a night of pain and hallucinations before that) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Destroyed Billy's neighborhood just from playing music, can trade blows with those who can harm him). Universe level+, likely much higher with the Reaper's Scythe via reality warping (The scythe is an artifact comparable to Eris' apple, which is capable of destroying all of existence. The scythe is capable of leaving the world as a void of entropy and awkward silence. The scythe is capable of allowing toys to take over the universe) Speed: Subsonic (Regularly keeps up with Hoss Delgado, who could do this. Can do 1,009 pull-ups in 11 seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took hits from Hoss Delgado. Survived the destruction of Billy's neighborhood. Laughed off an explosion that destroyed a colosseum) Stamina: Likely limitless (Outlived time, including the end of it, without any rest) Range: Extended melee range to Low Multiversal with scythe. Several meters with magic. Universal with Reality Warping Standard Equipment: His reaper scythe and Magical Trunk that stores a plethora of dangerous artifacts. Intelligence: Gifted due to thousands upon thousands of years of experience Weaknesses: A large portion of his powers comes from his scythe, and has been stolen on numerous occasions (although he can summon it back if necessary). His Reality Warping can't be used as direct raw destruction. Feats: Respect threads Gallery Grim 1.gif Grim Mand.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Grimm Reaper Category:Possession Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Undead Category:Void Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Acid Users Category:Death Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weather Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Age Users Category:Biology Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Size Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2